


No Regrets

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [61]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans had regrets, not that he could admit them
Series: tales of the unexpected [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	No Regrets

Sans stood before the human, they had their arms spread, waiting for a hug with a sorry smile gracing their lips- They were sparing him.

For one second, one moment, he had regrets. They truly looked sorry for their deeds.

But the tight scarf that was wrapped around his neck under his turtleneck, sent that away.

Bones came from all sides, breaking, tearing, crushing, shattering, smacking their flesh and bones.

Sans grins grimly.

The world blinks. And soon the angry little human was facing stood before him once more.

Sans began reading his script.


End file.
